Family Happiness, and a Tragedy
by Never Tomorrow
Summary: A fic about Hotaru's mother and father, the story of her last normal days with them. The real them.


Family Happiness, and a Tragedy

  
  
'This is so unfair!' yelled young Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
'Hotaru, please try to understand. You lied to me, and now you have to pay the price!' yelled her mother. 'Please, just go to your room. I'll be up to talk to you shortly. But hunny, tell me, did you touch Daddy's project? Just tell me the truth Hotaru. I'm not mad. Just tell me the truth and you won't have to go to your room.'  
  
Hotaru shuffled her feet, and stared at them. 'Yes Mommy. I did.'  
  
'That's all I wanted to know Hotaru! See I'm not mad! I'm happy you came forward!'  
  
'I love you Mommy!' She jumped into her mother's arms for a long hug.  
  
'And I love you too, Hotaru!'  
  
'Hello you two! Well I guess things were worked out,' said Professor Tomoe as he looked into the girl's room.  
  
'Daddy!' she ran and her proud father sweeped her up into his arms.  
  
'Time for bed Hotaru!' yelled her mother as she gave her small daughter an affectionate Eskimo Kiss.  
  
'Will you sing me a song?' asked the little girl quietly, through a yawn. The mother and father sung until little Hotaru was in bed and fast a sleep.  
  
'Now would you like to assist me, my love?' asked Professor Tomoe, as he headed towards the stairway that lead to his lab.  
  
'Sure dear! I'm your assistant aren't I?' she smiled.  
  
'See this is what I was telling you about! Isn't it amazing?' asked Tomoe.  
  
'It's absolutely beautiful!' A small machine was fashioned, that created an actual galaxy! 'Your amazing! You'll be so famous for this! No one could ever make anything like this! No one!' she said quickly.  
  
He blushed.'Well It's not that good' he shuffled his feet.  
  
'It really is! When are inspectors coming? On Thursday. I would of arranged it for tomorrow but....'  
  
'We promised to take Hotaru out. I remember,' she added.  
  
'I love you so much. We're so in touch with each other we're....'  
  
'Finishing each other's sentences?'  
  
'SEE?'   
  
She softly giggled.  
  
They treked upstairs, and went to sleep, because they had an early morning ahead, and a long, fun, day, with their beautiful little daughter.  
  
'Mommy! Mommy! Look at the Tigers!' yelled Hotaru excitedly, as she jumped from habitat to habitat in excitement.  
  
'Aren't the peacocks pretty Hotaru?' asked her mother as she pointed to them.  
  
'Wow! They're bootiful!' she said in amazement. Her father laughed.  
  
'You'll be able to pronounce that one day hunny,' he said trying not to laugh anymore.  
  
'Daddy!' she yelled. They all began to laugh.  
  
That night, Hotaru had a restless sleep. She was having horrible nightmares, and was puzzled by them. In the dream, her mother was holding her hand on one side, and her father was holding her other hand. They were all laughing, and Hotaru looked down at her feet, and looked at the ground. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and her mother wasn't there anymore. Her father let out a strange, creepy laugh, and the ground fell. All but her father. She looked up and tried to grab his hand, but he wouldn't reach to her. Hotaru woke with a start and began to scream and wail.  
  
"Hotaru!" her parents ran into the room, to find a screaming terrified little girl. They tried to get the dream out of her, but she wouldn't repeat it."Alright Hotaru, you don't have to tell us. Do you want to sleep in our bed?" asked Hotaru's mom. She quickly nodded.  
  
The rest of the night was peaceful, for little Hotaru, being snuggled in between her loving parents.  
  
That morning, after breakfast, the family of three went down to the lab, to await the arrival of the inspectors. (The remainder of the fic, was produced by the writer's, and I'm repeating what I remember. I added in a little bit)That's when Hotaru first saw the machine. It changed her. It was just so beautiful. "Careful Hotaru. Don't lean to close!" said her father sternly."Isn't it beautiful dear?" She was speachless.  
  
The inspectors arrived soon after that, and were amazed. "You're going to be a famous man Tomoe. This is miraculous," said the head inspector as he wrote out his report. Hotaru leaned closer towards it then ever. Suddenly, the purple light in her dream, with a black star in it, could be seen approaching the opening of the machine! She screamed in terror as it came out and the whole room began to explode.   
  
Tomoe opened his eyes. He searched frantically through the wreckage, but no one had survived. He found his wife, near death's door, she whispered one final phrase, just before their last kiss "I love you, and please take care of our dear Hotaru." With that, her life left her and he realised what she had said. He looked towards the machine, where he saw Hotaru's body near it, a the purple light floating above her.  
  
"HOTARU!" he screamed as he limped towards her. He grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. Nothing. A heartbeat? None. Breath? None. Hotaru was gone. He was all alone. "No Hotaru...." he began to sob softly when suddenly, the black star began to talk to him.   
  
"Tomoe, there is a chance to save her. Will you take it?"  
  
"Anything! Anything to bring her back!" he shouted in desperation.  
  
"You will become a shell for a daimon. Do you accept these terms?"  
  
"Anyting! Just help her please!"  
  
"As you wish.." With that fate was sealed. The star flew into his left eye, and he began to utilize the evil laugh.  
  
He leaned over to Hotaru and felt a heartbeat. And thus, the evil Tomoe, was born from the kind. He was changed until the daimon let him go. He went on to create the Bureau of Bad Behaviour, and capture pure hearts for the messiah.

THE END

  
  
Authors Note:I own no aspect of Sailor Moon. I'm just a moonie, with a lot of spare time. I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue me.


End file.
